Left for Dead
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: 51st century: Alexandra knew Gray and Jack. They were friends. Their home was invaded. Alex was taken to the Outlands - Gray included. Eighteen months on, the Doctor and Clara find her. They help her find Gray. Only, they weren't so lucky. 11th Doctor, Clara, Jack, slight Gray/OC. Ties in with Exit Wounds
1. Prologue: Invasion

**Left for Dead – Prologue**

_**Alexandra/Alex (age 8)**_

I didn't have to look back to know the creatures were close. Gray's hand remained clasped around mine, both of us following behind his older brother and father.

My legs feel numb but I don't let them betray me. Gray's father freezes, facing his oldest son.

"Run! Take Gray and Alex. Keep them safe."

"No, no, Dad. Come with us," Gray's brother pleads.

"No," their father says, "I've got to go get your mother. Run!"

Their father runs, somewhere now lost in the crowd. We can't see him anymore. Gray's brother holds onto my other hand, the three of us heading for the hill. My eyes fill with tears and I can't stop them streaming down my face.

I cry out, "My mum and dad! Where are they?!"

Gray's brother says, "I don't know, Alex, I don't know."

I shudder at the thoughts of my mum and dad lying dead somewhere.

"Maybe they're okay," Gray says, his voice unsure.

I feel cold all over. Then I blink my eyes a couple of times while the three of us keep running, faster and faster. We're close to the hill. Without warning, Gray slips and I tumble down beside him. Both of us look on. His brother keeps moving; hands in a fist, as if we were still there.

I hastily peer over my shoulder, my heart pounding as I saw those things behind us. Knowing what I had to do, I reach out to Gray, tugging him by the sleeve.

"Gray! Gray! Come on, run. Run!" I scream.

With all my strength I yank him to his feet. He takes hold of my hand and we keep heading for the hill. Suddenly I hear a growl. Clawed hands drag me back, my physical resistance proving futile. Gray's hand is no longer in mine. My stomach twists. I hear him, howling my name.

"ALEX!"

"Gray!" I shout back.

We're hauled away and I can no longer see him.

**A/N: **** I luckily got a few spare hours to relax so I ended up writing this fic. I hope it's okay so far. Please review and let me know what you think. BTW I have no idea when I'll get the chance to update this story, because of having to study. **


	2. Chapter 1: Searching

**Left for Dead – Chapter 1**

_**Alexandra/Alex (age 9)**_

Eighteen months later: I scramble out from beneath the cold limp forms, my mind screaming one word – Gray. He's here. Somewhere. He has to be.

My body shakes as I pull myself up. The pounding in my head seems to worsen. I fall against a wall, moving my hand out to keep myself stable. A lump rises in my throat, causing me to cough; my breath wheezing, panting.

It's an effort to walk. The ends of my trousers tail along the gravel. I haul them up and at each step I stumble. Despite the strain I feel all over, I keep going. I keep moving. Gray might still be alive, but I'm not too sure. I cling to this hope and keep stumbling through the Outlands. I haven't seen Gray since those creatures separated us. Eventually I lost count of how long I'd been here. Months – maybe even years.

Something comes towards me. I gasp, my body shuddering, heart racing. I shuffle to the corner, covering away, keeping my head in my knees. I resist the urge to scream, biting my lip. It stops. Then it paces – slower, slower. There's a gasp. But it's not mine.

Straight away my head shoots up. Through matted blonde hair, I catch a glimpse of someone: a girl. Her hair's brown and her dress is red. She does nothing, just stares at me, her mouth and eyes open.

"Hello?"

She speaks, taking another step towards me. I shuffle away and my back presses against the wall. There's nowhere else to go. I'm trapped! My spine crawls, I cry out; my voice whimpering.

"P-P-Please. Don't h-hurt me."

Right away I feel tears streaming from my eyes and my heart begins to race again. I struggle to hold back a sob, but yet again I cough – cough. I finally speak, rasping.

"S-Stay away."

"Hey. It's okay," she says, "It's okay." Her voice is calm and she kneels, meeting my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Why should I trust her? My arms tighten around my knees and I squint my eyes shut. I want her to go. I want her to leave. Most of all, I need to find Gray.

She doesn't move. I still hear her, close to me.

"What happened to you?"

My eyes open. The girl keeps her eyes on me. Her whole face has contorted into a mask of horror. It's like she already knows what those creatures did to me.

I see a blackish shape emerging behind her. I'm shaking again, attempting to scream, except my voice catches in my throat. It gets closer. Eventually I can tell it's another person: a man. He's wearing what looks like something ancient and I feel his eyes on me. I scream. The girl turns. She sees him.

"It's all right. He won't hurt us. He's my friend."

I deeply felt that I needed to trust her.

"Clara."

So that's her name then. My gaze moves towards the man. He just stands there, eyes wide, frozen. Then he speaks to Clara.

"We need to be careful."

"I know," Clara says.

She doesn't take her eyes off me. For a moment, I think I see one of her tears fall as she continues to examine my shuddering form. The man shuffles forward. He kneels beside Clara, looking straight into my eyes.

"Can you understand me?"

I nod.

"Okay. I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. I need you to tell me who you are."

I open my mouth to speak. The words come out, spluttering, coughing.

"A-Alex-a-andra"

"Alexandra." He pauses. "I can help you. There's no need to be afraid. I can save you."

I feel a little reassured. Instantly I jerk back, gasping, swallowing, my heart thrumming in violent beats.

"Gray."

My legs buckle as I attempt to move. Clara reaches out, steadying me. She holds out her hand. My bony fingers clasp it tightly.

"Who's Gray?" Clara's voice is no more than a whisper.

"My friend," I answer, "I d-don't know where he is. I _don't_ know where he is."

Clara turns towards the Doctor. "Look at her. Doctor, we've gotta help her. Look at the state she's in."

The Doctor glances at Clara__and then at me. He places his hand on my shoulder. It makes me flinch but I don't push him away.

"Where did you last see Gray?" he asks.

"Don't know. Lost count…ages ago," I say, "H-Help me find him. Please help me f-find him."

"Come on then," the Doctor says. His voice is kind and reassuring.

I almost tumble over as I stagger forward. Clara continues to hold my hand. I refuse to let go.

The three of us move in silence. During the time I remain by her side, I feel the urge to bury my face in Clara's jacket; to glance away from the dead forms that surround us. Rather than doing this, my eyes remain on the lifeless bodies, their reeking flesh making me to swallow the vomit that dare escape me. I hear Clara wretch as she steadies herself with her free hand. It makes me realise that she doesn't feel too good.

I glance at the Doctor, his eyes remaining on Clara.

"I'm fine," she says. She squeezes my frail hand to reassure me. "Is Gray here? Can you see him yet?"

I step forward. The icy chill sent me shivering. Sprawled on the ground and covered in crimson, was Gray. It was only moments before I let go of Clara and began to wobble my way towards him.

"Alexandra?" I ignore the Doctor and keep going.

"Gray?" The next thing I know I'm whispering his name, kneeling over his frail form of a body. I reach out, shaking him lightly. "Gray! I'm here. I'm here, Gray." A lump rises in my throat and my eyes water. Please. Don't be dead. His eyes open and he turns his head towards me.

"A-Alex?"

My breath hitches in my throat. I swallow again and smile, my arms embracing him. Gray's blood stains my baggy shirt, but I don't care at all. I'm just grateful he's alive.

"Oh, thank God." I find myself sobbing; tears are streaming down my face. "Thank God. I thought…I thought I lost you, Gray."

"Me too," Gray whispers. He's also crying like I am. "T-They came again. Alex, they c-came back."

"I know, I know," I tell him.

Gray's arms tighten around my spine and soon I feel him shaking. Something tells me it's because he's seen the Doctor and Clara. I realise he doesn't know who they are.

"It's okay. Gray, they're good. They're going to help us. The Doctor will help us and so will Clara. They're going to take us away from here."

Gray lets go of me and rolls onto his side, wincing. I understand how he feels. The Doctor steps in front of us and examines Gray's injuries. They're not much different from mine.

"You're going to be fine," the Doctor says, "Both of you will be fine. You're safe now."

The four of us hear a growl, hissing, snarling. My heart thrums in unsteady beats, Gray's breath hitches and Clara's eyes flicker to the Doctor.

"Uh…what do we do?"

The Doctor shifts in front of us, eyes on the creatures, transfixed. At that moment, I pull Gray to his feet. We both stumble and his skeletal hands cling to my small frame. Our breaths are slow and ragged. I peer out from behind the Doctor. He addresses Clara and doesn't take his eyes off the creatures.

"Take Alex." Clara does so, holding my hand in a tight grip. Gray still clasps my other hand. There's no way I'm going to lose him again.

Without warning, the creatures spring forward. I gasps, Gray screams, the Doctor yells.

"RUN!"

He yanks us towards him, while holding onto Clara. We were sprinting away, daring not to look back. I see a big blue box appearing into sight.

"Come on, we're almost to the TARDIS!" the Doctor shouts.

I'm flung forward. Gray tumbles down beside me. He reaches for me. My grip tightens on his hand, but the creatures grasp him. He lets go of me. They start pulling him away.

"Alex! Alex!" Gray howls.

Another one lunges at Clara and me. I let out a shriek and soon the Doctor has his hands around both of us. He pushes us towards the box.

"Get inside. Both of you!"

I try to fight him. Only it's futile.

"No! No, no, no, no. Gray! GRAY!"

My eyes dart around for him. I force back the lump, rising in my throat. I can't see him. the other creature lunges nearer. The Doctor pulls Clara and I into the box; the doors slamming, locks clicking, engines starting.

"Open it. Open it! Go back. Go back for Gray! Please…go back for him."

I fall to the floor, sinking back against the door. Clara and the Doctor keep their eyes on me.

"Can't you go back?" Clara asks.

She faces the Doctor. He glances at her.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"There must be something you can do. You can't just leave him."

He begins to walk away. Clara shouts.

"Doctor! He's a child. Gray's just a child. He's just a little boy."

"I tried, Clara." His voice is low. It causes me to shiver and cower back. Clara stiffens. "I tried to save Gray. It was…fast. All of it was fast. I couldn't get to him in time. I pushed you and Alex inside…and it was too late to save him."

"No." My voice catches. I bury my head in my knees, allowing my hair to fall around me. My whole body trembles and I cry silently. Through my hair, I see the Doctor pace towards me.

"Alexandra, I'm so sorry."

"It's not good enough," I croak.

I couldn't bring myself to let this go. It was over.

Gray was gone.

**A/N: ****Hope this chapter was good. Please review. I'm hoping I got the Doctor and Clara in character. Let me know if I didn't.**


	3. Chapter 2: Impact

**Left for Dead – Chapter 2 **

_**Alexandra/Alex (age 9)**_

The Doctor crouches in front of me, wide eyed, moving his hand out in my direction. My heart races in realisation and I shuffle to the corner of the doorway.

"Please, Alexandra."

I force myself to stare at him, my eyes wet, stinging.

"Listen to me, there was nothing I could do."

His voice remains low. My stomach twists and I stand up, wobbling, stumbling away from him. I see Clara. She's leaning against the rails in this weird room. Her gaze moves this way. Before she has a chance to respond, I'm already holding her hand. Clara lets go of me and her warm arms close around my frame. I feel safe, secure and protected, like nothing is going to get me. I bury my face in her dress and once again, there's hot tears running down my cheeks.

"He left Gray, he left Gray," I sob.

"I know," Clara responds.

"H-He's dead, isn't he? Gray's d-dead?"

"I'm really not sure."

I hear her sigh. Then she says, "I'll find you some food. Would you like that?"

"Don't feel hungry," I mumble.

"You've been starved," she says, "It's made you unwell."

I understand what Clara's telling me. I nod to let her know. At that moment, I glance at her and she kneels at my level.

"I know that I don't know Gray as well as you, but he wouldn't want you to remain unwell. He'd want you to get better, Alex." Clara smiles a little. "I can call you 'Alex', can't I?"

I nod then say, "Gray would want me to get better."

"Come on, then."

I take hold of Clara's hand. She begins leading me down a corridor.

"Clara?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Please." I swallow. "K-Keep him away from me." I find myself huddling closer.

I'm taken through to the kitchen. Clara pulls a chair out from under the table. I perch on the chair, keeping my eyes on her. She searches through the cupboards before I see she has hold of something – food! Clara strolls this way and she starts opening the packet. It's some sort of eye-shaped bread. The next thing I know, Clara's given me a piece. I find myself holding it, mouth open, eyes wide.

"Take your time," Clara advises, "Just eat slowly."

I bite the bread, swallowing the first mouthful. Then it's like my entire body switches on as I take another bite – and another, and another, longing for the next one each time. Clara was right. Gray would want me to get better. And I think I will be.

"How do you feel?"

"Better," I say, "Much better."

She gets me some water and I guzzle it down, soothing the dryness of my throat. I eat another piece of the bread, this time slower and drink some more water till the cup's empty.

"I'm done. Thank you."

It's like I've woken up somehow. I haven't felt that way in a long, long time. Clara helps me up and my head stops spinning. I scratch the back of it. Ugh, it itches. Clara sees this and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

I smile a little. She leads me to her room and there's a bathroom joined to it. I follow her inside.

**XXXX**

The warmth of the water allows me to settle, especially when I close my eyes. Clara pours something on my head. It smells like flowers and goes all bubbly as she rubs it into my hair. A moment later, I feel more water being poured on my hair, the soapy bubbles trailing off me. After that, she scrubs me all over. The brush tickles, causing me to fidget.

"You okay?" Clara asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

She helps me climb out, dries me off and wraps me in her dressing gown. The sleeves drag over my hands, so I have to push them up. I kneel in front of Clara's mirror and place my hand over the glass. There's a skeletal girl doing the same, staring back at me. Clara kneels behind me. She runs a brush through my damp hair and switches on this machine. I shift uneasily but my heart rate soon slows. I realise the thing is harmless. All it did was dry my hair.

Clara brushes my hair a few more times. In the corner of my eye, I see her reaching for the scissors. My stomach turns, my heart races and I cower away.

"No, no! Please, no. Don't cut it, don't cut it," I whimper.

Clara's eyes flicker to the scissors. Realisation hits her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to cut your hair. I promise. Alex, I promise you I won't cut it."

"Promise?" I mutter.

"Promise," she repeats, "You've got lovely hair, though."

"It's what my mum used to say," I tell her, "She'd always braid it. She was going to teach me one day."

"How come she didn't teach you?"

I glance at Clara, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh. Yeah…that's something I can relate to."

I feel closer to Clara now I understand we have something in common. Both of us don't have a mother anymore.

The door turns and the Doctor appears. I gasp, voice catching, heart pounding – pounding. I shuffle behind Clara. She puts her hand in mine. My muscles remain stiff.

"It's okay, Alex," I hear her whisper, "He won't harm us."

I don't care. This is the man who abandoned Gray. The Doctor remains hovering. He looks at me and then at Clara.

"Is Alexandra better?"

"A little," Clara admits, "I gave her something to eat and gave her a bath." She makes eye contact with me. "You're getting better, aren't you?"

I nod reluctantly.

"That's good," the Doctor smiles.

I find myself tightening my grip on Clara. The moment his gone, I let go of her hand. I begin to feel safer.

"You're afraid of him," Clara realises, "You really are afraid."

"Sorry," I mumble.

"No. No, don't be. He scares me too, sometimes," Clara says.

This only makes my stomach tighten. Then I find myself yawning.

"You tired?"

"Yeah," I admit.

"Here. You can have my bed."

"Thanks, Clara."

I climb in and Clara pulls the covers over me. I snuggle down, feeling the warmth around me. My eyes get heavy. I don't remember allowing them to close.

_I'm with Gray. We're sprinting and sprinting. The creatures are leaping this way, growling, snarling, getting closer each time. My heart pounds, pounds, pounds and Gray's still next to me. Then they pull us apart. I'm dumped on the ground and Gray falls next to me. He stares right at me, his eyes wide, frightened. He screams my name._

"_ALEX!"_

_That was the moment a knife plunged through me._

My eyes open, I'm gasping and my heart thrums violently; the beats ragged, unsteady. I'm panting – panting. Tears well in my eyes.

"Clara?" Nothing. "Clara! CLARA!"

The door opens and the light switches on. I breathe a sigh of relief, but I'm still shuddering, rocking – back and fourth, back and fourth – clutching my knees against my chest. Clara paces towards me. I wrap my arms around her, not daring to let go.

"The knife!"

"What knife?"

"They killed me, they killed me. The creatures killed me."

Clara cradles me, just like my mum would. "Shhh, shhh. You had a nightmare. You're safe, Alex, you're safe. They can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm really sorry," I sob.

"Hold on, why would you be sorry?" Clara wonders.

"I've made things difficult, haven't I?"

"No. No, of course you haven't."

"Really?" I say.

"Really." Clara pauses. "Are you okay now?"

"Think so."

"Just remember that you're safe. No one can harm you here. I won't let that happen," she promises.

Clara places the covers back over my body. She glances back over her shoulder. I hear her close the door. This time, she doesn't turn the light out. I'm about to close my eyes. I shoot up, upon making out voices on the other side of the door – Clara and the Doctor.

I climb out of Clara's bed, finding myself tiptoeing towards her door. The more I listen, the clearer their voices become.

"You can't just send her away. Aren't you aware of what's happened to her?"

"Clara, Alexandra can't stay. She's far too damaged. This isn't the right place for her."

My stomach twists. They mean me, don't they? I swallow the acid rising in my throat and remain listening.

"There are people I know. Good people. People who can look after her. People who can give her the right kind of care."

"And I can't?" Clara's voice catches. I think she's crying.

"Clara. You've been…extraordinary. But all those things Alexandra's been through, they've scarred her – physically and mentally. She's severely malnourished and I promise…I promise I'll make sure the right people help her."

My heart thuds and thuds, realisation dawning on me. I stumble against the door, my legs shaky, tears spilling from my eyes. Their voices stop. I swing the door open, glaring into the Doctor's dark eyes. My fists are clenched, my voice choking.

"You're t-taking me away."

"I'm sorry, Alexandra."

Clara shuffles beside me. "Doctor, please. Who's going to help Alex? Where are you taking her?"

"UNIT."

**A/N: **** I've got big plans coming up for this story and I feel so bad for Alex, poor girl :(**

**I was practically in tears when writing some of the bits of this chapter. It's so sad. Hope it was good and please post reviews – I need feedback.**


	4. Chapter 3: UNIT

**Left for Dead – Chapter 3**

_**Alexandra/Alex (age 9)**_

I find it hard to keep my grip on the door handle. The sound of their voices drowns out and my frail legs buckle. The corridor turns the moment I find Clara trying to support me. There's a tear by my eye and I wipe it away, but not before speaking.

"Why am I going there?" A look of daggers passes in my eyes as they fix on the Doctor. "Tell me."

His dark eyes meet with mine and I feel myself stiffening all over.

"Because there are people there who know what they're doing," the Doctor says, "They can treat you in the right way."

I built up the urge to shout back but I'm left watching as he walks away. My eyes shift to Clara and I sigh, only to find it comes out as a cough.

"You can look after me too," I tell her, giving it my best chance, "You're right to look after me."

Clara lowers her eyes. "I know, Alex, but the Doctor's right. I understand you're scared of him, but this time…he knows what's best for you." She tries not to cry. "I can't do anything about it."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," she responds.

I squeeze her hand and it makes her smile.

"If my mum and dad knew you, they'd thank you for looking after me."

"Come on. I'll find you some things to take with you."

Clara leaves her room while I wait close to the door. She's back, minutes later, with a few sets of clothes and a rucksack. Clara lays the clothes and rucksack beside me. I shuffle over to her and peer at the selection.

"These look different to what we wear back home," I say.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Bit of both."

She hands me a set of the clothes and helps me put them on. They're clean and soft, but still a bit loose on me. The last thing I pull on is the jumper – at least that's what Clara calls it. She packs the rucksack while I put my shoes back on.

"The people at UNIT will know how to look after you. Even if it takes a long time, they'll make sure you get better," Clara explains.

"On the outside," I mumble.

There's a thud and the engines quieten. My eyes flicker to Clara, as I understand we've landed.

**XXXX**

I follow behind Clara. She stops and I see what she's looking at: guards. Lots of guards. They're still against a wall, while soldiers march in and out and big trucks pass them. Clara holds my hand as we walk behind the Doctor. That's the second I catch a glimpse of someone in the distance. There's a man there, motionless, wearing a navy-blue soldier coat. He remains staring at me, kind of like he's seen me before and it makes my spine jitter. My eyes meet his and the moment I blink, he's gone.

My grip on Clara's hand tightens while I remain glancing forward. It's not long before we reach UNIT. Clara and I left witnessing as the Doctor says something to the guards, while moving his eyes towards me. We wait a while and then they lead us in. My heart starts pounding and I build up a great strength to not hide my face in Clara's jacket.

A man in a red hat and dark green clothes approaches us. He looks older than the Doctor. The number of his badges makes me think he's likely the captain. He even seems so bossy when he talks, so much to the point where my stomach turns. I don't care how ill I am. I really don't to be left here. Eventually I register what the Doctor and Clara are saying.

"Her name's Alex," Clara says.

"Short for Alexandra," the Doctor adds, "She's from the 51st century and we discovered her abandoned in the Bedlam Outlands. That place won't exist until a very long time, so don't bother looking it up. Besides, more to the point, Alex needs to be safe and get better. I'm putting you in charge of that."

The Doctor must've glared, because I'm certain I saw the captain shift uneasily. We wait a few minutes before the captain returns. A woman, a few years older than Clara, stands beside him.

"I'm placing Sargent Eva Wilson in charge of caring for the girl," the captain tells him.

Eva glances at me. At the same time, Clara kneels down and looks directly into my eyes.

"We've gotta go, Alex. I'm really…sorry."

Tears well in my eyes. I can't stop them and I'm already trembling.

"You can't leave me here. Clara, please, let me stay with you. I trust you. My mum would trust you!" I cling onto her, my arms tightening as I press my face against her neck. "Please don't leave me. Please. I've already lost Gray."

I feel the weight of Clara's arms against my spine. Something drips on my head and I know it's a tear. She lets go of me and walks away. I don't even run. If I try, I'll only fall. All I do is watch as Clara slips out the gates – with _him_.

Eva leads me to the medical centre. She lifts me onto a bed, examines me, feeds me and comforts me – it's the not the same as Clara. I curl into a tight ball, shaking and sobbing; blocking out the memories and thinking of a time when I'll be better. When I am better, I'll go out and find a way to live again, even if it means the past stays with me.

**A/N: ****Okay, this is seriously depressing – the feels are getting to me. The story will tie in with Exit Wounds but not till much later. Hope it's good so far. Reviewing is welcome. **


	5. Chapter 4: Dangerous Allies

**Left for Dead – Chapter 4**

_**Thirteen years later (Third person)**_

"Oh, déjà vu! Or did I say that already? Hey team. Course there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Course you can't die and with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh! Say hi to the family."

Gray's image appears on John's transmission signal. He does no more than stand seemingly at John's mercy.

"_No…it can't be."_

"Been a while since you've seen your brother eh, Jack?"

"_Gray?"_

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll wanna spend some time with me."

John deactivates the signal and both holograms fade.

"Did you tell him what I said to tell him?"

He turns round the moment he's questioned by Gray's threatening tone.

"Yes."

"Exactly as I said to?" Gray questions.

The damaged brother of Jack Harkness continues pacing towards him.

"Every word exact," John says, "He believes it's me who's doing this and I gave the threat."

"Good." Gray smirks, evidently pleased. "My brother's gonna walk into it all. Exactly where I want him." He pauses. "Too bad I couldn't locate the Doctor."

"What did he do?"

"Snatched my best friend away from me. Her name was Alex. The last time I saw her, we were at that place. She'd found me. Just like me she was bruised, soiled, thin…scarred by what those beings did to us. The Doctor found us. We were chased and he took her…and left me at their clutches. I reached for her, she was holding my hand, but they pulled me away from her. She screamed my name," Gray explains, "Till this day, I even hear her scream now. But can you imagine how it feels to be abandoned twice by people you actually trusted?"

John contemplates this as he guzzles from a wine bottle, watching Gray pace around the ship. Within a second, cold vengeful eyes fix on him. John tenses. He's long known that haunted child's been concealed for more than a decade beneath the skin of a sadistic maniac. Gray leans against the wall. He releases a breath and runs over his scheme.

"Remember the plan. Get him watching. Get my brother to witness the city he admires, crumble."

"Right."

They teleport onto a street. John checks the year: 2009. Gray's eyes flicker at their surroundings. It's eerie, quiet and lights shine on dark streets.

"Find him. When you do, get him to see as we destroy Cardiff and make him feel powerless," Gray says. He gestures to the detonator, locked on John's wrist. "Because if you don't, you'll know what this leads to."

"I'll go to the Hub," John adds, "That's the first place he usually checks."

He forces himself to swallow as a wave of regret threatens to overthrow him. Soon after, John starts to walk away, aware Gray's constantly tracking his position.

_We're coming brother, _Gray thinks bitterly.

He's left watching as John teleports off the street, remaining still and transfixed, while satisfied of how he'll break his brother – the one who goes by 'Jack' now. The one who kept running and never looked back to know if Gray and Alex were still with him. If Gray could also find the Doctor, maybe hurting him too would make it all the more pleasing.

He blinks a couple of times, glancing sharply at the tracker, broadcasting John's movements. Within a second, he brings himself to stroll away. His fists are clenched and his eyes restless. Without warning he's jolted suddenly.

"Mind out!" A woman's voice snaps. "For God's sake!"

Gray's taken aback, his dark eyes flaring.

"You should look where you're going," he hisses violently.

It's at that point his eyes fix on hers. He jerks back, catching a flicker of recognition in the woman's green eyes. She's about 22, he thinks. Strands of blonde hair, loose from her braid, brush across her face and her lips part as she looks at him. Her coat is green and military-styled. She's pretty, but something else about this woman leaves him irritated. The woman stiffens. She shifts her eyes away from his face and her spine's left crawling. Gray shakes off the haunted feeling, by thinking about the reason he's in Cardiff.

"There's someone I'm looking for." He glares at the woman and clears his throat. "Excuse me."

He strikes her as being aggressive while a gaze of reflection passes in her eyes.

"Same with me," she responds.

She turns to leave. Gray's sharp voice brings her to a halt.

"Who are you trying to find?"

The woman faces him, her eyes glaring coldly. "A man called the Doctor; young face, wore an old-looking suit."

"Why are you trying to find him?" Gray demands.

He's completely taken aback. Whoever this woman is, in his eyes, she's involved now. The woman's eyes widen.

"You're looking for him too?!" she realises.

Gray clasps her arm. He feels her muscles tensing and her eyes widen while he grips her tighter. She winces slightly.

"Answer me," he growls, pulling on her arm, "Why are you looking for him?"

"That man and I have unfinished business." She does her best to sound intimidating and speaks through gritted teeth. "He did something and it was unforgiving. The moment I find him – if I ever can – I'll get him to remember. I'll _make_ him suffer."

Gray smirks and lets go of her arm. This woman's vengeful attitude is appealing. She'd make a great ally.

"I lost someone to that man once. A friend of mine. She was snatched away from me. Losing her was _his _fault," Gray says, "I've been searching for that man since. Along with my brother."

The woman stiffens but her glare remains sharp. Gray continues speaking.

"I never thought of it before, but now I see I'm in need of an ally. Since both of us are looking for the Doctor…" He hands her a device and she looks at it, focused.

"You have a spare Vortex Manipulator?"

Gray almost smiles. "You know the technology. I guess you're not from around here, right?"

"No." She changes the subject. "Is this your offer for me to join forces with you?"

"It depends on how you see it," Gray adds, "It's up to you. You can walk away right now, fantasising revenge, or come with me and have a better chance of it happening."

He catches a spark in her eyes, knowing how well he's skilled at temptation. He keeps his eyes on the woman, while she contemplates her decision.

"If this means the chance of possibly finding the Doctor and making him suffer," she begins, "Then…I'll come with you."

The woman places the vortex manipulator on her wrist. A smirk appears on the edge of her lips. She looks at him with dangerous eyes.

"My name's Gray," he tells her.

They shake hands.

"Hartigan," she says, "Captain Hartigan."

**A/N: ****Okay, so he has an ally. I don't think I've written Gray OOC (in this chapter) but let me know if I have by mistake. Not sure when I can get the next chapter up but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Remorse and Revenge

**Left for Dead – Chapter 5**

"Right. Fuelling system, checked. Navigational circuits, checked. Gotta have those working, or we could end up anywhere. Wouldn't want to do that now, would we? Anyway, there was something else. Something, something…um –"

"Did we do the right thing?"

Clara watches as he halts suddenly. The Doctor's eyes flicker to her. Clara's sitting on the TARDIS steps, arms folded and her eyes facing the floor. For a while, he's not sure what she's referring to. It becomes clear when she carries on speaking.

"Was it right for Alex to be taken to UNIT?"

He attempts to speak. At first, the only thing he can do is glance at Clara. A look of sorrow passes in his eyes.

"They'll look after her," the Doctor says.

"It might not be enough," Clara responds, "Alex was distraught. Whatever those things did to her, they…they've damaged her psychologically. Doctor, that girl is nine years old. She may have lost her parents too, not just Gray."

What Clara says, leaves him thinking. He recalls how it felt to fail. To be swept over by despair, understanding Gray wasn't so lucky, in addition to Alex being afraid of him. The Time Lord lowers his eyes and does no more than pace round the control room. Clara's eyes fix on the Doctor. He does that thing again – pretending everything's okay when it really isn't.

"Doctor, hey." She stands up and paces towards him. "You did what you could to keep us safe."

"It wasn't enough, Clara."

She places her hand on the Doctor's shoulder. He lowers his head and meets her eyes.

"You tried your best. That's the only thing you could do," she tells him, "You're a good person and I'm sorry Alex's scared of you."

He instantly hugs her. Clara finds herself on tiptoes as she keeps her balance.

"She won't be able to forgive me. It's too much for her to let go."

"Alex needs time, maybe months…or years. Eventually she'll come round. When she's better, she'll find it easier to understand."

Clara hopes she's right.

**XXXX**

"How are you planning to locate the Doctor?"

Hartigan's eyes dart towards Gray.

"I don't know. I've been trying for years. He doesn't seem to match up to anything," she admits. Her spine jitters the second Gray's fist tightens. She allows herself to mask her fear and continues speaking, without the trace of quivering. "If there's a chance…"

"Of what?" Gray faces her sharply.

"If your brother knows the Doctor, perhaps we could find out if he knows where he is."

She pulls out her gun and her fingers trace the trigger. Gray's dark eyes bore onto her.

"Who gave you that?"

"Long story," Hartigan answers, "But I'll tell you this. I was given the gun in case…in case I needed to protect myself." She resists the urge to slam her foot against the back of her heel. "I think it won't be a bad idea to spare a bullet for the Doctor."

"The day he found me and my friend, there was a woman with him," Gray explains, "My friend told me the woman and the Doctor would help us. But that was a long time ago."

This puts and edge on Hartigan's senses. She tightens her coat as she tries not to shiver.

"Who was the woman and your friend?"

"Her name was Alex."

"Did he –"

"_She_." Gray corrects her abruptly. "She said the woman's name was Clara."

Hartigan's speechless. She tucks the gun back in her pocket and brings herself to break the silence.

"What about your brother?"

"He goes by 'Jack' now and I've commanded my associate, John, to blow up the city."

His words leave her motionless. In the distance, she can almost distinguish the sound of explosions and the cries of the city. It makes her wonder why she's come this far. But her coldness for the Doctor keeps her going. She's pulled from her thoughts as Gray speaks again.

"I'll get him to face me. _Jack_ won't be prepared for what's happening. That'll make it more satisfying for me."

Hartigan doesn't know how to respond. Instead, she says, "If Jack doesn't know where the Doctor is, then I'll keep trying to find him. I _won't _give up."

Captain Hartigan's vengeance appeals to him greatly. In his eyes, Hartigan's emotionless and calculating. It impresses him and that's something he doesn't deny.

Moments after, he activates the VM. Within seconds, Gray and Hartigan appear on a field. There's no more than trees, surrounding the area.

"Where the hell are we?" Hartigan hisses.

"Hold on a second." Gray's eyes shift to the people close in front. Hartigan catches a glimpse a man in red being punched in the face, while she stands beside Gray. They catch fragments of what the men are saying.

"Take us back now!"

…"We have to be this far…escape the trigger signal."

"What?"

…"First generation detonator."

"You're a walking bomb!"

"Surveillance…monitor my every move…he has me doing everything I'm told…you thought I'd want to blow up your stupid city."

The one called John glances at Gray and catches sight of Hartigan. With his vengeance masked, Gray paces over.

"Jack?"

Hartigan and John can do no more than watch, as the scene unfolds.

"Gray?"

"I never stopped believing. I always knew we'd find each other again."

Gray embraces Jack. Hartigan swallows, her eyes fixing on them. A flicker of comfort passes in Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough."

Gray pulls out a knife and without hesitation, he stabs his brother. Jack gasps, falling, his arm reaching up. He rocks on the ground, clutching the knife; his breaths ragged. John and Hartigan watch in pity. Jack's eyes fix on Hartigan. She almost stumbles back. It's been a long time since she's seen his face. Her surroundings become less hazy as Gray addresses her and John, his voice demanding.

"Get a shovel – both of you."

**A/N: Oh, Gray. Why did this happen? BTW I'll update ASAP. Reviews are welcome. **


	7. Chapter 6: Redemption

**Left for Dead – Chapter 6**

The time he awakens he's hauled to his feet. His eyes flicker to the woman in the green coat. When he sees her face, it registers in his mind – she's with Gray. She drops the shovel and paces towards him. His eyes fix on her. He's unprepared and jerks, when John cuffs his wrists and ankles. He moves his gaze over to Gray, watching as his brother paces the field.

"I looked for you. I searched for years trying to find you and Alex. Both of you were my first thought everyday."

Gray and Hartigan face Jack. Gray's next to speak, his eyes glaring coldly.

"What were you expecting, a loving reunion? Absolution? For me to say 'it's okay, brother, I forgive you'."

Captain Hartigan places her hand on her arm, her fingers tracing the sleeve of her coat. At the same time, Jack gulps as he and Gray remember the invasion.

"_Take Gray and Alex, keep them safe. I gotta go get your mother. Run!"_

The brothers recall the event and the painful moment both of them lost Alex. In vain, Jack blinks away tears and looks at Gray. His brother continues speaking.

"Those creatures, they lived to torture. They kept us just on the verge of life. I'd lie there, hemmed in by corpses, praying to become one – because _you_ let go of me and Alex. You let go of our hands!" His eyes scornfully fix on Jack. "Remember?!"

"If I could swap with you and Alex, I would," Jack mutters.

"Remember it again. I believed you'd come. But you never did. How long before you gave up on us, hm? Months? Years? Decades?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to _suffer. _I want your life."

"And I need you to tell us where the Doctor is," Hartigan adds. She speaks through gritted teeth. "I've learnt you're an associate of his."

Jack's blood runs cold. He's conscious of the fact that this woman's undoubtedly a threat.

"I don't know where he is," Jack answers, "Plus who are you?"

Hartigan swallows, contemplating if it's the truth. "My name is Captain Hartigan and the moment I find the Doctor" – she pulls out her gun – "I'll kill him and I won't hesitate. I'll make it so quick...then I'll finally have his blood on my hands."

"Leave him out of this!" Jack pleads.

"I can't." There's almost a trace of compassion in her voice. "That man has unfinished business with me." She reluctantly adds what she knew would break him. "And he left Gray in the Outlands."

"What?"

"I told her everything," Gray says, "That man took Alex and left me at their mercy."

Hartigan's not sure whether to smile. It makes her wonder if this is right.

"That girl begged, and begged him to go back. What she'd been through put her through hell, no doubt," Hartigan admits.

She catches something in Jack's eyes. It takes her a second to be aware he's losing trust in the Doctor. That way, she can hurt the Doctor more and more. At the same time, Gray steps back, his eyes moving across the field.

"This is Cardiff. 27AD."

Hartigan's heart pounds, a feeling of nerves arising inside her as Gray unveils everything. "The city will be built here over the next 2,000 years. Your grave will be the city's foundations. Your blessing of life becomes a curse."

Hartigan's stomach drops as she and John keep their eyes on the brothers.

"Each time you revive with a throatful of earth, each time it chokes you afresh and you thrash on the edge of death, you think of me and Alex."

Without warning, John steps forward. "All right, calling a halt now. I can't let you do this."  
All of a sudden, Gray shoves Jack into the pit. Jack tumbles in and lands with a thud. He looks up to see the faces of John, Gray and Hartigan glancing directly at him.

"Fill the grave," Gray orders.

"Are you sure about this?" Hartigan questions.

"No way," John says.

Gray glares at John. "Then the detonator on your arm gets activated."

Hartigan freezes and her heart thuds violently. It's not a threat for her, but it makes her muscles stiffen. Along with John, her eyes stay peering down at Jack.

_I'm sorry_, she mouths, at the same time pleased Gray hasn't noticed.

John removes a ring from his finger, kisses it and throws it into the pit. Gray looks at him sceptically.

"What's that?"

"It's er, sentimental value," John answers.

He gazes at Jack with pain-filled eyes and grabs the shovel. Piles of earth land on Jack and he squints his eyes shut. It's never occurred to Hartigan she would feel this way, the knot twisting in the pit of her stomach, blinking back tears as she glances at Jack motionless in the pit. Resisting the urge to meet his eyes for a second time, her gaze moves to Gray. Gray stares into the pit, his eyes ablaze. Hartigan shifts her own eyes away, attempting to ignore that knot twisting tighter. Then she remembers what she's said about the Doctor – he took Alex and left Gray in hell.

Sometime passes before the grave is filled. When it's done, Gray returns to 2009 and Captain Hartigan goes with him. Both of them emerge in what looks to be a basement or vault. Along with Gray, Hartigan distinguishes a row of cells with hard glass windows. She becomes aware the area is some kind of prison.

"This is the Hub," Gray informs her, "It's where Torchwood are located."

Hartigan hasn't heard of Torchwood, but she doesn't admit this. She peers closer, realising the cells are containing some kind of creature.

"What are those things?"

"I think they're weevils," Gray answers, "They look pretty lethal. By the way, I'll deal with the crew." He gestures to the door. "Leave it to me."

"Okay," Hartigan says, "Gray, there might be a possibility I can track the Doctor. I have contacts with his associates."

Hartigan activates her VM. She teleports to her flat and reaches for her radio transmitter.

"This is Captain Hartigan, speaking. I have request. It's about the Doctor."

**XXXX**

The Doctor peers up at the sound of the TARDIS's messaging system. He dashes to the controls and activates the monitor. Someone, by the name Captain Hartigan, is listed as the one who sent the message. Moments later, he finds Clara's standing beside him.

"Who's Captain Hartigan?"

He contemplates the name. "I don't know. Better go see what he wants."

They take flight soon after. When the TARDIS lands, both of them step out. They turn suddenly, as a gun clicks behind them.

"Hello, Doctor."

A woman, in a green coat with loosely plaited her, aims her gun at the Doctor. Clara raises her hands. Her spine crawls and she gestures at the Doctor nervously, while he faces Hartigan.

"Oh." The Doctor's first to break the silence. "You're a woman. Didn't expect that."

Hartigan's eyes fix on Clara. "Move over there. Come near me and I'll kill him. _Don't_ make me have to kill you as well." Clara obeys without hesitating. Hartigan poises her gun further then activates her VM. "Gray, make sure you hear this. I have him – Clara too." She switches it off, facing her hostages. "All these years I've spent trying to find you. I guess I waited for the right moment."

Clara remains frozen but is able to distinguish what Hartigan says, as well as catching sight a clawed scar along the edge of her shoulder. She leans against the wall as realisation hits her.

"I know who you are now," Clara says bravely as Hartigan tenses, "I know you remember."

"You don't know what you're saying," Hartigan retorts, wanting to kick herself for letting her voice quiver.

"Oh, I think I do." Clara steps forward. "Why are you doing this, Captain?"

Hartigan puts the gun in her pocket. "Because I_ wanted_ to. I can't back down now." Her eyes flicker to the Doctor. "Gray wanted the same thing as I did – vengeance. It's not just me who's changed. Gray has too, and he's got brother who goes by the name 'Jack Harkness'. I heard he knew you well. That's why I told him the truth. Gray's relying on me to get you here...and if I don't –"

"You're afraid he'll turn against you if he knows who you are," the Doctor realises.

"Tell him."

"That's asking for a death wish."

"Tell Gray who you are. Even if he turns against you, we're on your side, despite what's happened," Clara explains, "Believe me when I say this, but you're out of your depth, _Hartigan_!"

Captain Hartigan lowers her eyes, wiping away unwanted tears.

"Revenge kind of sucks," she mutters, then sighs and speaks louder, "There's something I need to put right. I need to do this alone."

Before they can respond, Hartigan activates her VM. Moments after, she's gone. Her eyes peer around Cardiff Bay as she tries to pinpoint where Gray is.

"I received the message."

She turns at the sound of his voice. "They're at my flat."

"Good." Gray pauses. "I'm actually proud you've been able to do this."

She catches something in his eyes as he looks at her. Underneath his sadistic demeanor, perhaps there's a man who can really understand her. She's not aware of how close they are, until the second she feels his breath on her face. Without being aware, they close their eyes, leaning closer. At the last minute, Hartigan swallows and pulls back.

"Gray." She hesitates. "There's something I need to tell you." She reaches for her gun, her heart thudding and thudding, but instead pulls her coat lower down her arm. Gray tenses, recognising the frozen river that traces her shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She nods. "We were running from the creatures. You, your brother and me. Your father told Jack to keep us safe. He told us to run." She feels her tears fall and she keeps herself from choking. "I didn't know if my parents made it. You tried to keep me assured. Then Jack let go when we were running. He didn't know it, but the creatures got us. The Doctor and Clara found me in the Outlands and they helped me find you. We were chased, you held my hand but they managed to drag you back. They weren't able to save you."

Gray pales, eyes wide, frozen. His hand twitches near his gun, but he brings himself to meet her eyes.

"_Alex_."

"Yeah. It's me."

**A/N: ****Well, at least we know who she is. BTW, 'Hartigan' is her real surname, not one she chose. So glad I got this chapter done – it took ages. Not sure when I'll next update. Review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8: Resistance

**Left for Dead – Chapter 8**

_**Alexandra/Alex (age 22)**_

Gray remains still. All he does it stare at me. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide. He's calm but something passes in his eyes. I'm unsure if he's pleased or angry. It's at that moment I start to back away. My heart pounds and I feel myself shaking. Unaware of where I'm treading, I stumble back and Gray catches me. His fingers clasp my shoulders. I force down the rising lump in my throat and my heart remains thudding. I shake him off me, bringing myself to meet his eyes.

"You've changed." It's all he can say.

"So have you."

Gray's taller than me now, his shoulders are broad, his brows have thickened and he's grown a firm jawline. His dark hair frames his face, no longer at a length where it curls at his shoulders. From what I remember, his eyes are the same.

"Where have you been? I even looked for you, after John found me."

"The Doctor took me to UNIT – in the 90s. He left me growing up behind the walls."

"All these years?"

I nod. "When they knew I was okay to live alone, they moved me to a flat."

Gray's clenched his fist. He turns his gaze away before he brings himself to look at me.

"Now I know why you wanted to find him," Gray says.

"What about the rest of it?" I ask.

"The rest of what?"

"Dealing with Jack's team. How did you do it?"

"Does it matter?"

My stomach twists. "Yes."

He ignores me and starts walking away. I lower my eyes and blink away a few tears brimming at the edge of them. Clara's right. I'm out of my depth and this is not what I want. My eyes fix on Gray and I sigh hard.

"Gray!" I shout his name. It's enough to catch his attention as I recall the day we were taken by the creatures.

"What?"

"The Doctor's still alive…and so is Clara."

"You didn't kill them?"

"I couldn't." All I can do is look down, contemplating everything I've done. A nervous feeling arises within me. Then I think of a lie I hope Gray believes. "He stole the bullets."

Gray maliciously grabs my arm. Beads of sweat run down my forehead and the noise of the bay drowns out around me. My spine crawls when he hisses in my ear.

"You're lying, Alex, and you're no better than a coward."

My heart thuds as he jerks me closer.

"Gray…" I attempt to sound calm. "I wanted to kill him. I was keen to."

"Were you hoping to kill my brother?"

"He can't die!"

"That's why we put him beneath the city. Remember?"

My blood runs cold as it pieces together. Gray wanted Jack to feel what we felt – over and over. When I looked down into that pit at Jack, I knew what we did was wrong. The fact I helped disgusts me. The day he'd let go of Gray and me, he really didn't know until we were gone. I bring myself to face Gray, conscious of the fact he doesn't know the truth.

"It was an accident," I say. Gray freezes and I keep speaking. "He thought we were still with him. Jack's a good person…and he was trying to protect us."

Gray reaches for his gun. Without warning he aims it towards me. All of a sudden I run, narrowly missing the shots he fires. My heart thumps, I keep running and it's no different to a knife in my legs. Making sure there's a way to lose him, my eyes dart to a nearby ally. I turn sharply, crouching low behind a bin. Everything's quiet, except for my slow heavy breaths. I rub my temple and activate my VM. The Doctor answers.

"_Hartigan?"_

"Doctor, it's me. It's Alex. Gray knows who I am. You have to help me. He's trying to kill me!"

The line goes silent.


End file.
